Flor de Acacia
by Kaede Kitajima
Summary: Esta flor no solo representa la elegancia, si no que también representa un amor no correspondido, uno que por mas que luches no podrás olvidar... el tiempo no cura el efecto que tiene esta flor.
1. La flor que se rompio

_**Love Live! no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**_

Su significado es muy noble, da a conocer y transmitir sentimientos.

Significa diferentes cosas: _**amistad, respeto, admiración.**_

Eso me hace pensar… ¿Qué siento cuando te veo? La respuesta es extraña…

¿Siento amistad, respeto o admiración por ti? Cada día me lo pregunto y siempre tengo la misma respuesta cada noche… ¿se puede sentir todo eso por una persona?

Si se puede, lo vivo en carne y hueso.

 _Las Acacias Naranjas_ son las que más me gustan dado a que significan; fiesta placer y presencia del sol.

Me recuerda mucho a ti. Tan dulce y cálida como un ángel. Piel blanca tal concha marina, cabello lacio grisáceo, unos ojos ambarinos que me hacen perder por completo la cordura, tersas mejillas que a veces son acompañadas con un leve rubor que en veces es provocado por la osadía de alguna de nuestras superiores o el egoísta y arrogante invierno que osa tocar con su gélido aliento esas hermosas perlas. Pero, tú misma derrites hasta el mismísimo Genbu con tu cálida sonrisa…

Esa hermosa flor, que se ha convertido en mi favorita, nace en los arboles. Su tronco es duro, por eso son difíciles de tirar.

Tal como tú, puedes parecer frágil, que necesitas a alguien que te proteja a cada momento… pero bien dicen que no hay que dejarse engañar por las apariencias. Eres fuerte, más de lo que yo fui o seré alguna vez. Eres como el tronco de la acacia, duro y firme hasta el final, no das el brazo a torcer bajo ninguna circunstancia. Eso es una de las cosas que más _amo_ de ti, has sido la musa en la que escribo cada uno de mis versos, el sol de mis días nublados, tú haces que quiera ser persona mejor persona.

¿Te has preguntado que significa la acacia de una manera más profunda?

Significa el _**amor no correspondido.**_ A mi punto de vista ese es el amor es como una flor, cuando recién sale del capullo es _**bello y mágico,**_ pero cuando empieza el invierno se _**marchita**_ o deja de mostrar su _**verdadera belleza.**_

Hay flores lindas, eso lo sea mejor que nadie, pero está en especial significa mucho para mi.

Te miro y los colores suben a mi rostro con tu simple inocencia y ternura.

Me duele el pecho al saber que tu corazón le pueda permanecer a otra persona, más si esa persona es con la que compartimos nuestra infancia… Es algo que se puede notar, sonríes de una manera especial con ella, ríes como si no hubiera mañana. Te he visto, no tienes por qué negarlo. Si estas con ella brillas y alzas el vuelo como el ángel que eres, conmigo tus alas nunca serán desplegadas...

Mi bella flor de acacia, te escribo estas palabras para que entiendas que por más que anhele amarte no puedo, tus sentimientos ya son de alguien más, pero no me arrepiento de sentir esto que aumenta con cada mirada que me das.

Te amo y así será hasta el día de mi muerte, por eso me iré de la ciudad, no puedo seguir en este asfixiante ambiente. Disculpa mi osadía y mi cobardía al no poder decirte esto frente a frente… pero no soportaría un rechazo directo, no quiero que tus hermosos ojos vean a una cobarde como yo llorando.

Me duele que todo sea de esta manera, pero no tengo otra manera de decirte lo que tanto aflige mi corazón.

Te preguntaras como estos sentimientos fueron aflorando. Tomo empezó desde… ahora que hago un recuento de todo lo que hemos vivido, me doy cuenta de que he estado enamorada de ti antes de que me diera cuenta. Que curioso, nunca pensé enamorarme o sufrir de amor, es algo que se dio solo, te quise desde niñas y ahora no puedo más que admirarte y amarte como la mujer que te has convertido hoy en día.

¿Te acuerdas cuando de niñas yo me quedaba a dormir en tu casa porque le tenias un miedo extraño al "monstruo come alpacas"? no parabas de decir que el vendría por tus peluches de alpacas. Yo simplemente reía levemente y te abrazaba para brindarte consuelo y protección. Esos días eran mi oportunidad de demostrarte lo que aun vales para mí, una oportunidad de protegerte aunque fuera de algo ficticio.

Con el tiempo llego Honoka a nuestras vidas, una niña alegre y con una gran energía dentro de ese diminuto cuerpo que tenía en aquel entonces. Recuerdo que me comentaste que te empezó a llamar la atencion todo el ímpetu que tenia, empecé a ponerme celosa por toda la atencion que le brindabas… yo había pasado a un segundo plano en tu vida, un cero a la izquierda como se dice por ahí.

Un día me preguntaste si tenía algun problema con Honoka porque me comportaba de una manera muy seria con ella, llegaba días en que la ignoraba por completo. Simplemente te conteste que no me sentía bien al lado suyo, tú me diste una sonrisa y abrazaste de manera tierna. Me sorprendí por el acto y más cuando susurraste a mi oído _"Umi-chan no debería estar celosa, Kotori-chan siempre será la mejor amiga de Umi-chan, Honoka-chan también quiere mucho a Umi-chan, pero no tanto como yo te quiero a ti"_

Después de ese día, trate de la mejor manera a Honoka, esa hiperactiva niña se volvió en una de mis mejores amigas, siempre que la necesitaba ella estaba hay como tú.

Con el tiempo, tu belleza fue aflorando, ya no eras un lindo capullo ahora eras una hermosa flor… la flor de la cual me enamore perdidamente.

En tu fiesta de catorce años el tema fue "Princesas y príncipes", no pensaba ir vestida de ninguna forma en especial, pero gracias a la insistencia de nuestro querido tormento, termine vistiéndome de príncipe. Llegue a la fiesta con mi "pareja" que solo era Honoka vestida de princesa. Me causo gracia todas las cosas que decía. Te busque con la mirada y te vi bajar con un hermoso vestido azul pastel con olanes blancos, un discreto escote, zapatillas y joyería a juego.

Me quede sin palabras al verte, tu solo me sonreíste y corriste a abrazarme, fue un corto abrazo porque la inquiera de Honoka no dejaba de pedir un abrazo tuyo. Ese día baile contigo la última pieza, una balada romántica, en ella sentí que no existía más que nosotras dos en ese preciso momento.

Ese día me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era más que simple cariño de amiga, era algo más profundo, algo que me llevaba a lugares inesperados como el viento lo hace con el mar.

Cuando acepte mis sentimientos decidí que no te los diría, no me permitiría perder a la persona más aprecio en este mundo, así que guarde silencio y no dije nada…hasta ahora…

Nunca diré ni pensare que mis sentimientos hacia ti son o fueron un error, al contrario, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mis cortos dieciocho años. He vivido mejorando para ser alguien para ti, cada día, cada uno de mis esfuerzos eran dedicados para ti. Pero… tú nunca me verías de otra forma, nunca saldría de ser tu mejor amiga o hermana…

Mí amada Kotori, mi dulce y bella Kotori, siempre te mantendré en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos como el bello ángel que eres, por favor no me busques. Nadie sabe a dónde me iré y así debe quedarse. Cuida de esa irresponsable, procura ser muy feliz con ella, te deseo lo mejor, así siempre será

 _Siempre tuya, Sonada Umi._

* * *

Deposite la carta sellada en el escritorio de la habitación de mi amada, también deje una acacia naranja y otra amarilla.

Eran alrededor de las doce de la noche, mi vuelo salía en dos horas, pero no podía irme sin verla por última vez. Así que escale hasta su balcón y entre con sumo cuidado a su habitación.

Me gire a verla con una sonrisa nostálgica, la extrañaría mucho, era lo mejor para ambas… o más bien para mí misma.

Suspire y me acerque a su cama. Removí suavemente unos mechones rebeldes que estaban sobre su cara, sonreí al verla dormir tan plácidamente, siempre fue de sueño pesado, era normal que no se despertara con tanta facilidad. Me incline y bese su frente, hizo un leve murmullo pero se mantuvo dormida.

Me acerque a su oído –te amo, eso no lo olvides jamás –le susurre suavemente.

-Umi…chan…-sonreí al escucharla decir mi nombre entre sueños.

Me aleje con cuidado de ella y me encamine hasta su balcón –Adiós, Kotori –la vi por última vez y emprendí mi camino al aeropuerto.

No daría vuelta atrás, ya tome una decisión y esa es y será la definitiva.

* * *

 _ **Es un milagro que suba algo en fines de semana, lo sé, pero la idea de esto fue de mi hermana yo solo le di la estructura por así decirlo. Y sin contar que me dieron ganas de subir algo KotoUmi…**_

 _ **¿Qué tal les pareció?**_

 _ **Ya saben, si tienen alguna duda, critica o cualquier cosa háganla saber por favor n_n**_

 _ **Les agradezco que se tomaran el tiempo en leer en esta mini historia que apenas comienza n_n**_

 _ **Nos vemos en otra actualización**_


	2. ¿Y ahora que haré?

_**Love Live no me pertenece, es de su respectivo creador.**_

* * *

-Esto no es posible... -ahogue mi llanto con mi mano derecha -No es posible que se fuera...No...-en mi mano izquierda se encontraba la nota que dejo Umi-chan- ¿Porque se fue así...?...Esto...no es posible...

Escuche como la puerta de mi habitación era abierta-Hija, ya está el almuerzo porque no...-no escuche lo demás, solo sentí un fuerte abrazo de mi madre.- ¿Hija, que paso?

-¡Se fue, mamá! ¡Se fue! -llore crudamente en su pecho, ella solo me abrazo mas fuerte -¡¿porque se fue así?! ¡¿Porque!?

-Mi niña... -acaricio suavemente mi espalda.

Yo solo seguí llorando de manera frenética. Abrace a mi madre para buscar consuelo al constante dolor que aquejaba mi corazón…

¿Por qué se fue de esa manera? No lo entiendo…Yo...yo ¡No puedo vivir si ella no está a mi lado!

¿Acaso no se dio cuenta del amor que le tengo? Mi corazón solo late por ella y nada más para ella. Honoka es como mi hermana, no podría sentir algo más por ella que eso… ¡¿Por qué pensó eso?! ¿Qué motivos le di?

Umi-chan… mujer egoísta, sola pensaste en tu dolor, ¿¡Porque no pensaste en el mío!?

* * *

 _Ese mismo día, pero en la noche_

-No ha querido hablar del tema aun…-la voz afligida de mi madre sonaba detrás de la puerta.

Hace horas que leí esa carta, pero mi estado no se lo llevaban los malditos minutos… le pedí a mi madre que me dejara sola y que no me molestara. Como ella dijo, no quiero hablar del tema… mientras menos lo hable es menor la probabilidad de volver a llorar desenfrenadamente.

-Veré que puedo hacer…-una persona muy conocida por mi entro a la habitación cautelosamente -¿Kotori-chan?

Escuche sus pasos acercándose a la cama donde aun estaba acostada. Le estaba dando completamente la espalda a aquella persona.

-¿Cómo estás? –su voz se escuchaba preocupada, pero aun así no respondí.

¿Cómo quieren que este? Tengo el corazón hecho polvo…

-Respóndeme, Kotori-chan…-sentí el peso extra por el otro lado de mi cama –tienes que desahogarte, quedarte con el dolor adentro solo te pondrá peor…

-No puedo estar peor…-dije desganada aun sin verla a la cara

Mi mundo fue destruido por esa fatídica carta…

-Claro que lo puedes estar –coloco su mano en mi hombro –me preocupas Kotori-chan, ¿quieres salir a alguna parte? Te hará bien desahogarte y salir un poco…

-No quiero salir…-abrace con fuerza mi almohada favorita.

-Por favor Kotori-chan, tienes que dejarlo salir…-siguió insistiendo.

-Ya te dije que no…

-Pero…

-¡Ya te dije que no! –Me incorpore y la mire furiosa -¡No quiero salir, entiéndelo! –sentencie y ella bajo la mirada. –Honoka-chan no era mi intención…-musite apenada por gritarle.

Todavía que ella me intenta ayudar yo le grito como si la culpa fuera de ella ¿Y así no quiero quedarme sola?

-Yo no quería…-intente decir pero un cálido abrazo evito que terminara -¿Honoka-chan?

-No hables…-se aferro a mi cintura –solo déjalo salir… -hablo de manera serena, tan calmada como pocas veces la había podido escuchar.

No pude contener más mi frustración, solté todo lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

Grite y llore desesperadamente. Me aferre con ira al cuello de mi mejor amiga. No logre escuchar algun quejido de su parte al ser atacada por mi frustración, se mantuvo callada mientras yo maldecía a diestra y siniestra. La culpa era de cualquier persona menos de la mía. Culpe al cielo, al mar, a mi madre, la culpe a ella por abandonarme tan descaradamente, a Honoka por razones incomprensibles, a lo primero que vieran mis vidriosos ojos.

La pelinaranja que soportaba esa faceta mía no mencionaba ninguna palabra, se mantenía al margen de mi tedioso estado.

Cuando por fin logre parar de llorar mire a mi confidente y me dio una gran sonrisa de apoyo- ¿Mejor? –me pregunto lentamente.

-Un poco…-sonreí débilmente y afloje el agarre de mis brazos contra su cuello -¿te lastime? –la mire preocupada pues soltó un gemido suave cuando la solté.

-No es nada –dijo simplemente –es normal que te tanto aferraras a mi hermoso cuello –bromeo.

-Eres una payasa, Honoka-chan - reí ligeramente y con cuidado acaricie su enrojecido cuello- enserio, lo lamento –una mueca de disgusto se marco en mi cara.

-Ya te dije que no es nada…-balbuceo ligeramente y me sonrió –fue un placer ser tu muñeco de desahogo.

-Eso no fue gracioso…-un leve bostezo salió de mis labios –medio algo de sueño…-musite y con mi mano izquierda frote mis ojos.

-Es lo bueno que te desahogaras, ahora puedes dormir con un poco mas de tranquilidad –amplio su sonrisa y me acostó con ella aun abrazándome –duerme todo lo que quieras, yo estaré vigilándote

-Pero….-beso afectivamente mi frente y me acomodo entre sus brazos- ¿No vas a dormir algo incomoda? –la mire con algo de duda, después de todo no se puede dormir fácilmente con falda.

-Tu tranquila y yo nerviosa, ahora duerme que yo estaré bien –guiño el ojo en mi dirección de manera un tanto traviesa.

Solté una leve carcajada y me acurre en ella –entonces buenas noches…-poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando para entregarse al reino de Morfeo.

-Duerme bien, Kotori-chan –fue lo último que escuche de su voz por ese día.

* * *

 _Meses después._

Desde hace un mes que no he recibido ninguna información de Umi-chan… nadie sabe nada de ella, su madre se ha negado a darnos alguna información sobre ella, simplemente dice "Así es la voluntad de mi hija, yo debo respetarla" la maldita espera de noticias me está volviendo loca, donde sea que fijo la mirada la veo a ella. Una vez casi me detienen por "acosar" a una señora… ¡Es que se parecía mucho, no es culpa mía!

-Ya…no puedo…-vi a Honoka-chan afligida. El brillo de mis ojos se había ido desde hace algunos días.

-No pierdas el ánimo Kotori-chan, tendremos razón de ella –me regalo una gran sonrisa y me abrazo tiernamente- te lo prometo por todo lo sagrado que tengo –aseguro risueñamente.

Cada día se volvió un martirio. No había sido capaz de dormir o comer de manera normal… la compañía y apoyo de Honoka-chan me ha sido de mucha ayuda. Literalmente me ha metido la comida a la boca y se ha quedado junto a mí hasta que el sueño me venciera…

 _Flashback_

-¡Kotori-chan! ¡Tienes que comer algo! Te puedes descompensar y desmayarte cuando menos te des cuenta –me regaño mi casi hermana con una mirada molesta. Deposito un plato con unos guisos en la mesa donde estaba sentada.

-Pero no tengo hambre…-mire sin ánimo el plato enfrente de mí.

-Me alegra no haberte preguntado eso –tomo una cuchara con algo de ese guiso y lo puso enfrente de mi boca –ahora abre la boca –ordeno.

Negué con la cabeza, evite hablar por si acaso metía esa cuchara en mi boca al momento de decir algo.

-Tu lo pediste…-pellizco mi costado izquierdo provocando un quejido de mi parte –ya esta –sonrió satisfecha al ver la cuchara entre mis labios.

-Ño ñonia jambre –apenas si pude hablar con la cuchara en mi boca.

-Mejor deja de quejarte y termina de comer –sonrió de una manera un tanto maternal y se encamino hasta la cocina –iré por mi plato –la perdí de vista.

Suspire levemente y proseguí a comer de manera tranquila en lo que ella volvía a la mesa.

Hubo otra ocasión en la que no se fue hasta que me quede dormida.

-Es hora de dormir, pequeña traviesa –sonrió mi acompañante mientras me abraza por detrás.

-Ya te dije que no tengo sueño…-musite con un tono neutral.

-Pues yo si tengo sueño, así que a dormir~ -camino conmigo en sus brazos hasta la cama y ahí tiro de mi para que ambas estuviéramos en la cama.

Gracias a la gravedad y a la forma en la que caímos en la cama, la joven de cabello naranja castaño se encontraba arriba de mí con una sonrisa tierna.

-Si quieres dormir, puedes ir a tu casa…-dije algo molesto o más bien fastidiado.

-Entonces dormiré–estaba a punto de agregar algo pero me interrumpió –pero solo lo hare hasta que tu estés dormida –sonrió ampliamente.

-Honoka-chan…eres muy extraña…

-Pero así me quieres –beso mi mejilla –me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti.

Reí por debajo y abrace su cuello con mis brazos -¿te han dicho que puedes ser algo vanidosa? ¿No te han dicho que Narciso cayó a la fuente por eso?

-He escuchado de el –acompaño mi risa –pero creo que soy un grado menor que él –cambio de posición y ahora quedo acostada al lado mío. Ni ella soltó mi cintura ni yo su cuello. –es hora de dormir. –volvió a besar mi mejilla.

-Ya te dije que no…-bótese involuntariamente y así me gane una sonrisa burlona de mi acompañante.

-Te lo dije –rio por debajo –anda, duerme y yo te cuido.

-¿No te irás? –le dije como una pequeña niña con miedo a perder su juguete.

-Te lo prometo –aseguro con gran confianza. –No te dejare sola, te lo prometo –me sonrió tiernamente y beso mi mejilla.

-Está bien… -deje de abrazar su cuello para acomodarme mejor con ella – buenas noches….-fui cerrando los ojos lentamente.

-Descansa…-como las veces anteriores, esa fue la última cosa que escuche antes de dormir profundamente.

 _Fin del Flashback._

Había días como hoy que me deprimía al punto de no querer saber de nadie, otros días trataba de la peor manera a Honoka-chan, pero ella parecía entender mi sentir y se mantenía a mi lado aunque yo la intentara correr de la peor manera posible. Hubo una vez en la que le lance un sarten que tenia a la mano, la pobre tuvo que ir al hospital por la contusión.

Hoy se cumplió seis meses desde que Umi-chan se fue sin decir nada…Honoka-chan y yo habíamos entrado a la misma universidad aunque en diferentes facultades. Cosa que fue una batalla verbal con la ojiazul pues quería estar conmigo en la misma facultad, lo bueno es que la pude convencer de no hacerlo y ella entro a la facultad de gastronomía y yo a la de diseño en modas.

Honoka-chan se había quedado conmigo. Hasta que me sintia mejor, ella podía partir a sus clases. Hoy no era la excepción a esa "regla"

Una débil risa salió de mis labios- pero solo tienes un peluche enorme de pan como "algo valioso"

-No te rías~ -un leve puchero se formo en sus labios- ese peluche lo hiciste tu, por eso es valioso par a mi –me estrecho contra ella y volvió a sonreír –debes sonreír Kotori-chan, a Umi-chan no le va a gustar que cuando vuelva tu estés así de triste

-A ella no le importo dejarme de esa manera…-baje la mirada y suspire pesadamente. –solo se fue sin importarle mis sentimientos

-No digas eso, Kotori –la mire algo confundida. No suele decirme sin el "chan" ni menos con esa voz tan seria- sus razones fueron erróneas, pero nuestro deber es hacerle ver su error cuando ella regrese –afirmo de la misma forma que hablo.

La mire estupefacta por sus palabas –No esperaba eso de ti…Puedes ser muy sabia cuando te lo propones.

-Eso fue grosero~ -su semblante carismático volvió –puedo decir cosas de manera seria y convincentes –un puchero apareció en sus labios.

-Claro que puedes serlo –reí ligeramente y le sonreí de lado- gracias por tu apoyo Honoka-chan, no sé que haría sin ti.

-Te apuesto terminarías en la perdición total –fruncí el ceño y ella rio levente- es broma Kotori-chan, no te enojes~ -beso mi mejilla afectivamente.

-Ahora tu eres la grosera –me gire para no verla pero ella me abrazo por detrás.

-Te ves muy bonita cuando te enojas Kotori-chan –recargo su cabeza en mi hombro –pero me gusta más cuando estas sonriendo –volvió a besar mi mejilla y un leve sonrojo apareció en mis mejillas.

-Tú no pierdes oportunidad, ¿verdad? –una leve risa salió de mis labios y acaricie suavemente esos brazos que me daban confort.

-Bueno, no todos los días se tiene a una linda princesa en brazos –escuche su leve risa y me gire para verla –ahora debes sonreír mucho, cuando Umi-chan vuelva va a querer ver esa hermosa sonrisa de princesa que tienes –me sonrió.

-Está bien, está bien –correspondí su sonrisa –prometo no estar más tiempo triste, intentare ser muy feliz para cuando ella vuelva me vea de la mejor manera –dije segura.

-Esa es la Kotori-chan que tanto quiero y adoro con todo mi corazoncito –reí ante su comentario y ella me acompaño.

-Debes quererme mucho, porque tu corazón es muy grande, Honoka-chan –bese su mejilla afectivamente.

-Kotori-chan está en una gran parte de mi corazón –un leve sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas.

Se escucho un carraspeo al lado de nosotras- Y después se quejan de que porque la gente piensa lo que piensa –gire para ver de dónde provenía la voz.

-Hola, Nico-chan –saludo Honoka sin soltarme.

-Si soy yo, la gran y hermosa Yazawa Nico-chan –dijo orgullosa- ahora dejen de comer pan enfrente de los pobres –enfatizo con su mirada.

-Solo estas celosa porque tú no tienes a una princesa en tus brazos –apretó su agarre contra mis cintura.

-¡Ja! Yo no estoy celosa –se cruzo de brazos- te recuerdo que vamos a llegar tarde si sigues con tu "princesa".

-A mi no me importa, por ella llegaría tarde hasta la boda de mi hermana –hizo un puchero y le saco la lengua a la pelinegra, cosa que no le gusto mucho.

-Honoka-chan…-decidí interrumpir antes que se pusieran a pelear –será mejor que vayas a tu clase, no quiero que llegues tarde por mi culpa –intente soltarme de sus brazos pero ella no me soltaba.

-Pero no quiero dejarte sola…-y ahora está en su faceta infantil- ¿puedo acompañarte a tu clase?

Negué suavemente con la cabeza –tengo hora libre, así que la respuesta es no

-Entonces te acompañare hasta que entres –me sonrió y yo volví a negar.

-Ve a tu clase, yo estaré bien –le sonreí de la mejor manera que pude.

-¿Estas segura? –me miro preocupada.

-Si, lo estoy –por fin salí de su abrazo- te lo prometo

-Está bien… -sonaba decepcionada por mi decisión- vendré por ti cuando salga de clases, ¿está bien?

-Por mi esta perfecto –bese su mejilla y le di un suave abrazo –te mando un mensaje cuando termine mi clase.

-Está bien –sonrió y miro a Nico-chan -¿nos vamos?

-Eso debería preguntar yo –hizo una mueca algo graciosa- ustedes tardan mucho en despedirse, hasta parecen una pareja de recién casados.

- _"¿Pareja de recién casados? Nico-chan tiene mucha imaginación, Honoka-chan solo es mi mejor amiga casi hermana"_ –pensé y reí levemente ante su comentario –eso fue gracioso, ¿verdad, Honoka-chan? –la mire y ella tenía un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas.

-S-si claro –rio de manera nerviosa y miro a la pelinegra- vámonos Nico-chan, no queremos que el profesor se enoje de nuevo –tomo su brazo y tiro de él para llevársela.

-¡H-hey! ¡No me jales pedazo de idiota!

Esas dos no cambian, desde se conocieron siempre tienen algún problema pero se nota que se quieren mucho.

Conocimos a Nico-chan unas semanas después de entrar a la universidad. Aunque ella sea un año mayor que nosotras esta en el mismo semestre que Honoka-chan. Según entendí tuvo que retrasar sus estudios un año porque sus hermanos requerían su atencion.

Con la llegada de Nico-chan, los días en la universidad fueron más placenteros. Cuando salgo con ellas dos olvido por completo mi tristeza, pero cuando no están…vuelvo a la maldita realidad de que el amor de mi vida me abandono por sus falsas especulaciones…

Confió ciegamente que la volveré a ver, pero ese día lo veo muy lejos de mi alcance con el paso de las horas….

Desde que nos conocimos empecé a sentir algo más que un cariño por ella. Primero pensé que era algo _fraternal_ como lo que siento por Honoka-chan. Pero a cada día ella se volvía una verdadera belleza a mis ojos.

El día que bailamos juntas en mi cumpleaños cuando tenía catorce años fue el mejor día de toda mi vida. Ella se veía espectacular con ese traje de príncipe, tan galante y tan… apetecible… tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no aventarme sobre ella y comerla a besos.

Aunque si le hubiera confesado mis sentimientos antes no estaría con esta tristeza en mi corazón…

-Disculpa –una suave voz me saco de mi ensoñación -¿podrías ayudarnos? –pidió de manera amable.

-Claro que si –me gire para ver a la dueña de esa suave voz -¿en que puedo ayudarte? –le dije con una sonrisa.

-Pues veras, aquí mi amiga –aquella joven señalo a su acompañante de menor estatura- pertenece a la facultad de literatura pero no sabemos como llegar, ¿podrías decirnos donde queda?

-Con gusto –mire a la bajita que solo se sonrojo levemente – es algo tímida, ¿verdad? –le dije a la alta.

-Solo un poco –una leve risa salió de sus labios- es así desde niña según me había contado ¿verdad linda? –le hablo galantemente.

-Solo…un poco…-contesto con voz queda.

-Bueno, bueno, al menos ya dijo algo –reí suavemente –la facultad que buscan esta atrás de la de artes –me miraron confundidas- bien este… se van todo derecho y en donde hay un gran cartel que diga "Facultad de Artes" giran a la izquierda hasta llegar al puente, giran a la derecha y se van recto hasta llegar a la facultad de literatura.

-Anotado –la joven alta afirmo con una gran sonrisa –gracias por la ayuda…-hizo una pausa.

-Minami, Minami Kotori –dije amablemente -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?

-Ah pues nuestros nombres son…

* * *

 **¿Pensaron que no lo iba a continuar? Pues más vale tarde que nunca n_nU, en realidad ya lo tenía hecho solo que no tenía el tiempo de subirlo jeje.**

 **Pero bien, intentare hacer las actualizaciones más fluidas.**

 **¿Quién piensan que son esas personas que hablaron con Kotori?**

 **Honoka…. ¿sentirá algo por ella?**

 **Espero no tardar en actualizar xD, nos vemos en la próxima actualización~**


	3. Mi pelijengibre senpai

**_Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores._**

 _-Minami, Minami Kotori –dije amablemente -¿Cuáles son sus nombres?_

 _-Ah pues nuestros nombres son…_

* * *

-Yo soy Kira Tsubasa y esta preciosa es Koizumi Hanayo –hablo con gentileza y señalo a la mas bajita.

-U-un placer –es tan linda, se puso roja en un instante.

-El placer es todo mío, Kira-san, Koizumi-san –les sonreí de manera amable.

-No seamos formales, a estas alturas la formalidad se va por un tubo –reí ante el comentario de la pelijengibre- dime Tsubasa, y a esta pequeña lindura también puedes tutearla.

-¿Eso está bien para ti? –mire a la castaña y asintió con timidez- entonces, Tsubasa-chan, Hanayo-chan, es un placer conocerlas.

-El placer es todo nuestro –me sonrió-una pregunta indiscreta, ¿tu estudias aquí?

-Estas en lo correcto, estudio en la facultad de diseño –mire con ternura a Hanayo-chan -¿tu estudias literatura?

-S-si… me gusta mucho leer –en un tierno movimiento se acomodo sus lentes y me miro inocentemente.

-Tienes pinta de ser muy lista –le sonreí y ella rio levemente- ¿y tú? ¿Estudias aquí? –mire a Tsubasa-chan.

-¿Yo? Claro que no –rio levemente- yo estoy en otra universidad, pero como Hanayo acaba de llegar a la ciudad y no sabía donde quedaba, pues decidí venir con ella para que subiera donde está su facultad y su salón.

-Eso es muy amable de tu parte –me recuerda a Honoka-chan, ella hizo lo mismo en nuestro primer día de clases -¿no pierdes clases estando aquí?

-Me gusta ayudarla, y contestando a tu pregunta, hoy no tengo clases.

-Que afortunada eres, yo tengo esta hora libre –reí levemente nerviosa. Adoro mis clases, solo que a veces prefiero estar en mi cama.

-Entonces tu también serás afortunada el día de hoy –la mire confundida- iré a dejar a Hanayo y volveré para estar contigo –me sonrió confiada.

-Pero no tienes que…

-Tranquila, volveré rápido –me guiño el ojo- vamos Hanayo, no quiero que llegues tarde en tu primer día de clases –tomo la mano de la castaña.

-Está bien, nos vemos, Kotori-chan –me sonrió y salió corriendo con la pelijengibre.

Bien…eso estuvo raro, hace unos momentos estaba más callada que una piedra, ella le toma la mano y se vuelve sociable… ¿así me veo yo cuando estoy con Honoka-chan?

Sera mejor que me siente en lo que ella llega, no creo que llegue tan rápido, la facultad de literatura está lejos de aquí.

Al final me senté debajo de un gran sauce, aquel árbol propinaba una sombra magnifica. Cerré los ojos y respire profundamente. Ahora que hago un recuento de mi vida, en un sauce fue donde conocí a Umi-chan, eso fue hace años y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…

 _Flashback_

 _-Bien Kotori, yo hablare con Keiko y tu ve a jugar –mi madre me sonrió y yo asentí enérgicamente._

 _-Sip, estaré en el columpio –señale un gran sauce, sus ramas sostenía por medio de una cuerda una llanta de automóvil._

 _-Te busco cuando termine –se agacho a mi nivel y beso mi frente con afecto- suerte jugando –se fue con Keiko-san, su amiga pelirroja._

 _Camine felizmente hasta ese gran sauce, a mi corta edad de ocho años no tenía mucho de que quejarme, nunca tuve una mala vida. Solo que nunca fui muy sociable… no es que fuera algun tipo de niña seria o malhumorada, es solo que aun que no lo parezca puedo ser tímida._

 _Cuando llegue al sauce me senté en aquel columpio improvisado y comencé a balancearme sobre él. La pequeña brisa hacia que mis grisáceos cabellos se movieran levemente, siempre me gusto esa sensación del viento sobre mi cara y mi cabello._

 _Entre mi balanceo escuche unos murmullos inaudibles, no se entendían nada. Deje de balancearme y busque a mí alrededor en busca de esos murmullos pero no logre ver nada. Entonces esos murmullos se terminaron convirtiendo en palabras "tranquilo, no te dolerá…" esa lo que logre entender y unos maúllos. Mi mamá me había dicho que si escuchaba algo extraño no me acercara pero… aquella voz que escuche me hizo dirigirme atrás del árbol. Con cautela me acerque y me sorprendió lo que vi. Una niña de mi edad y cabellos azules sostenía sobre sus piernas a un gato negro que tenía una de las patas vendadas._

 _-Tranquilo, todo estará bien –acompaño esa calmada voz con una caricia al lomo del gato. El pequeño solo ronroneo en respuesta a su caricia._

 _Sonreí enternecida ante esa y la otra cosa que me di cuenta en ese momento. No se veía mucho, pero logre distinguir que la falda de la niña estaba rota, con esa pequeña prenda había realizado la venda del gatito. También tenía unos cuantos raspones en las manos._

 _El pequeño gato negro ronroneo de una manera tan tierna que me hizo soltar un "owww". Mi pequeña acción hizo que la niña giro su cabeza y me miro sorprendida. Sus ojos marrones me hicieron sonrojar levemente, eran tan hermosos. Eran como los topacios imperiales que mi mamá solía usar._

 _-H-hola –salude nerviosa. No sabía como reaccionar, los nervios me salieron solos._

 _-Hola –sonrió levemente y seguí acariciando al gatito -¿quieres acariciarlo? A estado maullando hace rato y ya no sé como callarlo –volvió su atencion al animalito._

 _Suspire aliviada, al menos no se veía enojada por mi presencia. Me acerque a su posición y me senté al lado suyo -¿puedo? –la mire con duda y ella me sonrió en señal de que podía proseguir._

 _Con suavidad acaricie el lomo del pequeño gatito y este ronroneo mientras se iba quedando dormido._

 _-Parece que tienes un don con los animales –me miro y le sonreí._

 _-Eso parece, ¿Qué le paso?_

 _-Unos perros lo estaban persiguiendo unas cuadras antes de este parque, lo vi tirado en el piso con la pata lastimada. Decidí tomarlo en brazos y traerlo a este árbol, rompí un poco de mi falda y le hice una venda casera –hablo como si de una simple acción se tratara._

 _-Eso es magnífico –hable asombrada y ella se sonrojo levemente._

 _-No… no es para tanto –rio algo nerviosa- cualquier persona lo hubiera hecho._

 _-No cualquier persona rompe su falda para vendar a un gatito que no conoce –sonreí al ver su carita sonrojada y su nerviosismo._

 _-Este yo…yo –miro a su alrededor como si buscara algo para salir de su incomodo momento –Sonada Umi, un placer –me extendió su mano derecha con cierto nerviosismo._

 _-El placer es mío, soy Minami Kotori –tome su mano y la sacudí suavemente –entonces Umi-chan, ¿Qué haras con el gatito?_

 _-Este pues… -que linda se ve balbuceando- creo…creo que lo llevare a una veterinaria, ahí lo sabrán cuidar mejor que yo._

 _-Ya veo –acaricie la cabecita del gatito dormido- ¿Por qué no te lo quedas? Se nota que se llevan bien –ella sonrió triste- ¿Qué pasa?_

 _-A mis padres no les gustan los animales, no me permiten tener mascotas…_

 _-Eso explica porque lo tratas con tanto cariño –me miro confundida- dicen que quienes no les permiten tener mascotas son los que mejor los cuidan._

 _-No tiene mucho sentido…-ladeo la cabeza confundida._

 _-No todo tiene que tener sentido Umi-chan –reí divertida. Mientras más confundida esta mas linda se ve._

 _-¡Kotori, es hora de irnos! –esa fue la voz de mi madre._

 _-Me llaman, me tengo que ir –me levante y vi la vi cabizbaja – ¿estarás aquí mañana? –de nuevo esa adorable mirada de niña confundida._

 _-¿Vendrás aquí mañana?_

 _-Claro, ¿tú no quieres que venga mañana? –fingí que estaba triste._

 _-C-claro que quiero que vengas mañana este…yo… -sus mejillas ardían por su sonrojo._

 _-Entonces nos vemos mañana –me acerque y bese su mejilla- hasta pronto Umi-chan –me fui corriendo dejándola sonrojada._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Desde ese día ambas nos volvimos amigas. Gracias a que mi mamá visitaba a Nishikino Keiko, su amiga desde la preparatoria, yo me iba al parque para verla.

Al final llevo al gato a una veterinaria donde le buscarían hogar. El tiempo dio razones para que Umi-chan y yo formáramos una gran amistad, con el tiempo llego Honoka-chan. Me intrigaba su forma de ser, así que siempre me emocionaba cada vez que la veía, pero yo no sabía que a Umi-chan le molestara su presencia de esa manera…yo solo quería que las tres fuéramos por siempre amigas, y eso fue hasta que ella se fue…

-Un yen por cada pensamiento que cruza por tu linda cabecita–una suave voz me saco de mis cavilaciones.

Con un leve "¿uhm?" abrí mis ojos encontrándome con la figura de la pelijengibre que hace rato había visto. Ella se sentó al lado mío y me miro como si de una maravilla se tratara.

-¿Qué aqueja tu alma? –volvió a preguntar con una sonrisa.

-No hay nada que me aqueje…-vacile un poco –no pensé que regresarías tan rápido.

-Digamos que soy una buena velocista –rio levemente y me miro queriendo analizarme -¿ya me dirás?

-Enserio no me pasa nada –ahora me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Su mirada analizadora se transformo en una sonrisa amigable.

En un ágil movimiento se acerco lo suficiente a mí como para que yo pudiera sentir su cálido aliento.

-¿Q-que haces…? –estaba muy nerviosa, mis mejillas estaban tan rojas que ardían.

No me contesto, sus intensos ojos verdes miraban a los míos como si intentaran penetrar en lo más profundo de mi…Intente alejarme, pero sin darme cuenta me había acorralado contra el árbol.

- _"Umi-chan ayúdame…"_ –cerré los ojos con fuerza esperando lo inevitable.

Que idiota, hasta en mis pensamientos le pido ayuda…

-Estas triste por alguien, intentas sonreír aunque en el interior estas angustia –hablo con seriedad y yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa – ahora mismo estas pensando en esa persona especial por la que sufres, rezas porque ella venga y te salve.

-E-eso no…

-Crees que eres una carga para aquellos que te procuran, pero a veces están fuerte el dolor que solo lo dejas salir cuando te quema por dentro –con eso ultimo me soltó y me dio una leve sonrisa- eres una chica complicada, Kotori.

La mire confundida, sonrojada y algo nerviosa, ¿con solo mirarme sabia eso? ¿Soy tan evidente?

-A lo mejor te parece extraño que una extraña este hablando contigo así que te diré mas de mi –sus ojos verdes me miraron de nuevo, como queriendo analizarme otra vez.

-Pero no es…

-Ya sabes que me llamo Kira Tsubasa, naci en Sendai, tengo 21 años, estudio en la universidad que está en el norte de la ciudad -apoyo su puño izquierdo contra su barbilla- conozco a Hanayo desde que estábamos en la preparatoria, no tengo hermanos y vivo en un departamento cerca de la universidad. Soy de baja estatura como podrás ver, pero tengo un hermoso cabello y mis ojos verdes son la envidia de muchas -hablo con cierto aire de galantería y yo reí- mis padres han estado viajando y casi no los veo pero les llamo con frecuencia, estudie mi primaria y secundaria en Estados Unidos y me acostumbre a no usar tanta formalidad –jalo y soltó aire- hubo una vez que salí con alguien, pero me abandono por otra persona -me miro y sonrió confiada- esa es toda mi información, ¿ahora si confías en mi?

La mire algo sorprendida pero esa sonrisa cumplió su función, ella inspiraba esa aura de "puedes confiar en mí cuando quieras". Así que le hable de lo que aquejaba mi alma en ese tiempo. Ella me escuchó atentamente, en ningún momento me interrumpió, solo me miraba analíticamente. Hablar con ella me hizo sentir liberada hasta cierto punto, adoro a Honoka-chan pero Tsubasa-chan me ese sentimiento de que ella era mi hermana mayor y yo la menor.

-¿Así que eso paso? -preguntó, y yo asentí con suavidad y tristeza -la solución es fácil -sonrió con elegancia.

-¿cual solución? -la mire esperanzada.

-Debes superarte -la mire confundida- ella volverá eso te lo apuesto, así que tú debes sonreír siempre, mejorar cada día y el día en el que ella vuelva vera su error -me sonrió de manera cálida.

Baje la cabeza. Lo curioso es que Honoka-chan me dijo algo parecido... ¿porque de ella siento que viene diferente? Como si ella... Viviera o vivió lo mismo que yo.

Ahora que lo pienso, ella dijo que la habían "botado"… ¿será que paso lo mismo que yo?

Entonces levante la mirada y antes de que pudiera decirle algo ella estaba acariciando mi cabeza.

-Se que duele, incluso sientes que tu vida ya no vale nada sin esa persona, pero te vi de lejos con unas chicas, ellas no te abandonaran jamás -la mire con unas lágrimas en mis ojos, ella seguía sonriendo- ahora tienes a Hanayo y a mí. Te apoyaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Te lo agradezco -le sonreí enternecida y en un ágil movimiento ella limpio mis lágrimas con su pulgar.

-No quiero que llores, quiero que...

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, un carraspeo la interrumpió.

-¿Todo bien? -esa era la voz seria de mi pelinaranja mejor amiga... Nada bueno resulta cuando usa esa voz.

-Todo bien -le sonreí con algo de nervios. Podría apostar que vio cuando Tsubasa-chan me limpio las lágrimas con su pulgar...

-Parece que no nos conocemos -de un brinco la pelijengibre se levanto y le tendió la mano a Honoka-chan- soy Kira Tsubasa, espero que seamos buenas amigas -le sonrió de manera amable.

Dicha acción fue correspondida por una gran sonrisa de la ojiazul.

Por un momento pensé que le iba a hacer algo.

-El placer es todo mío, Tsubasa-chan -estrecho su mano con alegría. Puede que sean ideas mías pero... ¿Tsubasa-chan se sonrojo?

-Vayaa, veo que alguien por fin habla mi idioma de "no formalidades" -en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo se río.

A mí no me engaña, le gusto Honoka-chan jeje, esto será divertido en el futuro.

-Tampoco me gustan las formalidades -río levemente.

-Eso lose desde hace mucho -pronuncie con una sonrisa- espera un momento... ¿Porque no estás en clases? -le pregunte con algo de seriedad.

-este pues -esa risa la conozco, es la que usa cuando está nerviosa -salí temprano de clases.

-Honoka-chan...-la seguí mirando con seriedad -la verdad...

-Bueno bueno -agarro aire- es que quería ver como estabas y todo eso -se rasco la nuca.

-Por todos los cielos -suspire y la abrace -agradezco que te preocupes, pero de ahora en adelante estaré bien -le sonreí de una manera diferente. Era una sonrisa llena de confianza y seguridad.

Me miro con duda -¿que te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Sólo hable con una senpai -vi de reojo a la ojiverde que solo asintió sonriendo.

-Y se refiere a mi, su amigable senpai que tambien esta muy buena -agrego la ojiverde con una carismatica sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices, Tsubasa-chan -sonrió ampliamente y beso mi mejilla- si mi princesa está bien, entonces yo lo estoy.

-¡Kousaka Honoka! -ese grito era de Nico-chan. Una bajita y enojada Nico-chan.

-Ya valí madres...-su rostro palideció y yo solo reí.

-Suerte -bese su mejilla y deje de abrazarla- nos vemos a la salida.

-¡Mas vale aquí corrió que aquí murió! -salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Vuelve aquí Kousaka! ¿¡Como te atreves a dejarme sola con el suflé!?

Y así fue como Honoka-chan era perseguida por la pequeña Nico-chan que estaba muy molesta.

Desde lejos Tsubasa-chan y yo las mirábamos divertidas.

Ahora debo mejorar, no tiene caso que este llorando toda la vida, el día que Umi-chan vuelva le haré saber mis sentimientos por ella. Es una promesa.

-¡Nico-chan, no seas cruel solo salí un momento!

-¡Por ese momento te voy a reventar la cara!

Pero mientras pasa eso, quiero vivir estos días con mis seres queridos.

* * *

 ** _Muy buen día tengan todos, espero que hallan tenido un inicio de año excelente n_n_**

 ** _Iba a actualizar el primero de enero pero... la flojera me gano n_nU_**

 ** _Pero bien, espero que les guste este capitulo, ya solo falta otro capitulo "de introducción" y comenzara lo interesante._**

 ** _Agradezco mucho los reviews que han dejado, en verdad ayudan mucho._**

 ** _Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas._**

 ** _Pd: para los que leen "Shika-chan vs Yoshino" este miércoles actualizare n_n_**

 ** _Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n_**


	4. Mi deseo de cumpleaños

**Love Live no me pertenece, es de sus respectivos autores.**

Ya han pasado seis años desde esa carta de Umi-chan. El tiempo pasó y pasó y jamás recibí ninguna señal de vida de ella... Pero igual no perderé la esperanza de algún día volver a verla. Sé que el día que nos volvamos a ver será como antes, le explicare que paso, le diré mis sentimientos y estaremos juntas.

Hoy acabo de cumplir 24 años de edad, como pasa el tiempo. Honoka-chan junto con Nico-chan formaron un restaurante en cuanto salieron de la universidad, han tenido mucho éxito, ya casi consiguen su estrella Michelin. Hanayo-chan y yo comenzamos a trabajar con Tsubasa-chan, se preguntaran ¿que tiene que ver la carrera de diseño y literatura entre si? Es simple, nuestra senpai pelijengibre es dueña de la empresa Diamond corporation, sus padres empezaron la empresa y ella continuo su legado. Dicha empresa se extiende desde moda hasta limpieza de casas. Yo trabajo como sub-jefa del área de diseño, me encargó de revisar cada nueva invención y también aporto con diseños. La pequeña Kayochan es escritora y en veces hace trabajos de editora.

Desde que salimos de la universidad yo comparto departamento con mi mejor amiga y Nico-chan. Fue difícil despedirme de la casa de mi madre en ese entonces, pero su mayor consuelo fue cuando Keiko-san le aviso que llegaría y se establecería en Japón mientras su hija seguía fuera del país. Pensándolo bien... Yo nunca conocí a esa chica, siempre que mamá me llevaba a la casa de su amiga, su hija nunca estaba, creo que era por unas clases de piano o algo así.

Ahora mismo me dirijo a la fiesta "sorpresa" que han planeado para mí. Honoka-chan no sabe guardar secretos, me lo dijo cuando llego del trabajo.

-Bien, que empiece la fiesta -suspire y abrí la puerta de mi departamento.

En cuanto la abrí mis amigas saltaron y gritaron "¡Feliz Cumpleaños!" y como buena actriz fingí una excelente cara de sorpresa.

-Chicas no se hubieran molestado -sonreí feliz. El departamento estaba lleno de globos y adornos de cumpleaños.

-Siempre es un placer sorprender a las princesitas -mi mejor amiga me sonrió y me beso la mejilla.

-Si tú lo dices Honoka-chan -reí levemente y ella se rasco la mejilla nerviosa.

-No la acapares Honoka, deja que la saludemos -hablo la ojiverde.

Con el tiempo me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Tsubasa-chan sobre mi casi hermana, aun no entiendo porque no le ha dicho, se nota que se llevan bien. Aunque sus celos son muy evidentes, cada vez que Honoka-chan se pone afectiva conmigo siempre frunce el ceño o bufa... Pero no es no su culpa, yo también le correspondo, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me nace solo...Lo bueno que Honoka-chan es demasiado despistada como para darse cuenta de sus celos.

-Apártense novatas, la gran Nico nii le dará su regaló –hablo con soberbia la pequeña pelinegra.

-Pero Nico-chan, tu acabas de comprar el regalo, le compraste una alpaca de peluche -esa era la voz de la dulce de Kayochan. Con el tiempo su timidez había disminuido.

-Hanayo, no arruines la sorpresa -hablo cabizbaja.

Reí y les sonreí ampliamente- gracias chicas, no sé que haría sin ustedes.

-Te hundirlas en un vacío -bromeo mi mejor amiga.

-Pero que chistosa -entrecerré los ojos mirándola.

-¡Buenas tardes, mis BUENAS amigas! -una fina voz grito. Giramos para ver quién era.

Era nada más ni nada menos que Yuki Anju, la socia y mejor amiga de nuestra senpai. Su gran intelecto la posiciono como vice-presidenta de Diamond corporation también en sus tiempos libres es una cantante profesional.

-¡Anju! -la pelijengibre abrazo a la recién llegada- llegas tarde, como siempre.

-Yuki Anju nunca llega tarde, ustedes llegan temprano que es diferente -sonrió de manera elegante- ¿como me iba a perder el cumpleaños de Kotori?

-Me alegra que pudieras llegar –le sonreí con alegría.

-No me perdería el cumpleaños número 24 de mi diseñadora favorita –dejo de abrazar a Tsubasa-chan para después darme un tierno beso en la mejilla –bienvenida al mundo de los adultos –rio con suavidad.

-¿Lo dices porque ya tienes…? –antes de que pudiera seguir ella me tapo la boca con su mano.

-No seas groserita, la edad de una dama no se dice tan abiertamente –frunció el ceño.

-¿Te da miedo que sepan que tienes veintisiete años? –añadió la pelijengibre.

-¡Tsubasa!

-¿Qué? Yo también tengo esa edad y no me acomplejo –rio a carcajadas.

-Cierto, cierto, Tsubasa-chan y Anju-chan ya están viejitas –ahora la que sería era mi mejor amiga.

-Vamos chicas, dejen de molestarlas –la pequeña castaña intento intervenir.

-Tu déjalas pelear, con suerte y puedo vender esto en internet –la sonrisa maliciosa de Nico-chan salió a relucir.

-Oh vamos, dejen de molestar –Anju-chan suspiro y sonrió de lado- ustedes no tienen limite.

Entre risas recordé cuando Tsubasa-chan la presento. Fue en nuestra fiesta de graduación, necesitábamos a una cantante porque la banda que iba a tocar no se pudo presentar…

 _Flashback_

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunte preocupada._

 _En ese tiempo yo era la encargada de del baile escolar, pero como iba a saber que los chicos de la banda no se presentarían por indigestión- ¿A quien se le ocurre comer comida Mexicana antes de un concierto?_

 _-Tranquila Kotori, ya lo resolveremos… -en un intento de tranquilizarme, Nico-chan coloco su mano sobre mi hombro._

 _-¿Pero como? –Vi a los egresados irse de poco en poco- el baile esta arruinado…_

 _-Todo estará bien –mi mejor amiga sonrió- ya le llame a Tsubasa-chan y dijo viene para acá._

 _-¿Y que va a hacer Tsubasa? ¿Nos va a cantar el pollito pio? –se bufo la pelinegra._

 _-Para tu información, yo canto hermoso –esa era la voz de nuestra senpai._

 _-Solo tú crees eso –Nico-chan puso los ojos en blanco._

 _-Después te demuestro mis habilidades, pero por ahora traje a su salvación –se hizo a un lado con gracia dejando ver una joven con cabello cobrizo._

 _Acepto con toda sinceridad que… ¡es hermosa! piel blanca como la nieve, una perfecta forma de reloj de arena que está bien contorneada con ese vestido carmesí con pliegues, sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos finos guantes que le quedaban hasta el antebrazo, un leve escote y por el tipo de vestido estoy segura que la espalda estaba descubierta, sus cabellos cobrizos con ligeramente ondulado flotaba levemente, y por ultimo sus brillantes ojos morados cual amatista. Si le ponemos una tiara ya parecería una princesa, es más, ella es una princesa._

 _No creo ser la unica apantallada o tal vez sonrojada. De reojo vi como Nico-chan se sonrojaba y como Honoka-chan sonreía como una bobita enamorada…espero que eso no le cause problemas a Tsubasa-chan._

 _-Es un placer conocerlas –con esa aterciopelada voz dio una leve reverencia y sonrió con elegancia._

 _Si no estuviera aun enamorada de Umi-chan…juro que me casaría con esa bellisima mujer._

 _-Ella es Yuki Anju, es mi mejor amiga y tiene una excelente voz –la sonriente pelijengibre hablo orgullosa._

 _-No es para tanto Tsubasa, es una voz regular –rio tan suave._

 _-No seas modesta, tu voz es como la de una diosa, es más, eres una diosa –agrego sonriente._

 _-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga –un leve sonrojo se asomo por sus blanquecinas mejillas._

 _-Solo digo la verdad –ahora me miro a mi- Oye Kotori, ¿te importa si Anju canta hoy?_

 _-Claro que no –logre pronunciar- nos harías un gran favor, llegas como caída del cielo._

 _-Es que es un ángel… -hablaron embobadas Honoka y Nico._

 _-Veo que a tus amigas les gusta fantasear –se burlo con elegancia al ver el ceño fruncido de nuestra senpai._

 _-Después me arreglare con ellas –entrecerró los ojos y la tomo de la mano- como no está Erena, yo seré tu guitarrista._

 _-¿Quién es Erena? –pregunte curiosa._

 _-Ella es mi novia –hablo con ese exquisito tono de voz._

 _-¿¡NOVIA!? –volvieron a gritar esas dos._

 _Antes de cualquier contestación, mis dos queridas amigas cayeron sorprendidas._

 _-Las tome por sorpresa –de nuevo rio- tus amigas son muy cómicas –miro a la pelijengibre que suspiro profundamente._

 _-Si, si muy cómicas, vamos, no quiero que el baile se arruine –y sin más se la llevo al escenario._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Su hermosa voz fue el complemento perfecto para aquella velada. Por desgracia Hanayo-chan no pudo ir, ese día tuvo un inconveniente y no pudo asistir. Desde entonces comenzó a frecuentar nuestro círculo de amistad hasta quedar como parte del junto con su amada Toudo Erena. Claro que con el tiempo tanto Nico-chan como Honoka-chan dejaron de hacer esas caras y se comportaban como siempre. Alborotadoras y desmadrosas.

-¿Donde dejaste a Erena? No me digas que la dejaste tan cansada que ya ni pudo moverse -sonrió de manera picara.

Las únicas que reímos fuimos Anju-chan y yo, pues Kayochan estaba muy sonrojada seguida por Nico-chan y aunque no lo crean, Honoka-chan también estaba roja.

-Buena broma pero no, se quedo haciendo unos trámites para conseguir una entrevista con Ito Eriko -sonrió de lado- no ha dormido en semanas y eso me preocupa.

-Es normal, ella es muy aplicada en su trabajo -intento animarla.

-Ito-sama es la mejor autora de todos los tiempos -la mirada de la castaña cambio. Ya no estaba roja, ahora parecía determinada.

-Si es tan buena, ¿porque se oculta tanto? -bufo la pelinegra- nadie la ha visto físicamente.

-Porque es tan buena tiene que guardar su vida privada. Por eso es importante obtener esa entrevista, con ella haremos maravillas –la seriedad de Anju-chan era palpable.

-Concuerdo con Anju -hablo la ojiverde- si conseguimos esa entrevista lanzara a la empresa a otro nivel.

-Bueno bueno, dejen los negocios para después -hablo la ojiazul- estamos aquí por Kotori-chan, es su cumpleaños, mañana hablaran de negocios.

-Tienes razón Honoka-chan, Kotori-chan, vamos apaga las velitas- Kayochan me tomó de la mano y me puso enfrente del pastel. Y no, no sé cuando prendieron las velas.

-Te deseo lo mejor por tu cumpleaños princesita –Honoka-chan me sonrió y beso con afecto mi mejilla.

-Ya apaga las velas que quiero comer –Nico-chan se cruzo de brazos como si no le importara. ¿A quién engaña? Sonrió levemente cuando me miro.

-Después de esta fiesta nos vamos por algo más fuerte –sugirió Tsubasa-chan.

-¿Eh? No seas así Tsubasa –yo pensé que la regañaría por su tono de voz- yo ya traje la bebida –Anju-chan sonrió divertida mientras señalaba unas bolsas cerca de la puerta.

Sonreí ante sus halagos, cerré los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas sople las velas.

Mi único deseo es volver a verte...Umi-chan.

* * *

 _Madrid, España_

-" _Me hubiera gustado estar en tu cumpleaños…Kotori" –_ suspiro mientras veía con una triste sonrisa el calendario que se encontraba en su escritorio.

-¿Estas lista para partir, Umi? –hablo una voz seria mientras dejaba unos papeles sobre el escritorio.

-Lo estoy Eli, es tiempo de regresar -sonrió de lado- tengo muchas ganas de verla.

* * *

 _ **Se que es un capitulo muy corto, pero con este se acaban los capitulos de introduccion. Los siguientes capitulos rondaran en la "relacion" de Umi y Kotori...**_

 ** _¿Que les parece? ¿Umi ira a ver a Kotori? ¿Kotori se le confesara cuando la vea? ¿Ustedes que opinan?_**

 ** _Tardare un poco en actualizar, tengo que actualizar y escribir otras cosas pero ya estoy trabajando en el otro capitulo, les pido paciencia n_nU_**

 _ **Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, asi que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


	5. ¿Una nueva esperanza?

_Te conocí una noche de invierno,_

 _No recuerdo el día, ni mucho menos lo hora,_

 _Solo recuerdo que tu mirada divagaba viendo al congelado lago._

 _Eres externo,_

 _Distante a mi mirada_

 _Suspiras profundamente_

" _¿Quieres hablar?"_

 _Fue lo que pensó mi mente al verte suspirar._

 _Tu corazón parece tan noble y tierno,_

 _¿Qué lo habrá trastornado?_

 _Tu alma suspira, lo veo en ese gélido aliento_

 _Que el viento cálido ausento_

 _Tu alma un total desecho_

 _¿Por qué el corazón de me duele?_

 _Siento que me quema_

 _¿Qué es esto que siento?_

 _Los días pasaron,_

 _Y te seguí viendo en aquel puente._

 _El otro día te vi en la escuela._

 _Intente acercarme, pero tú solo me evitas._

 _Tu sonrisa fingida y ojos con una falsa ilusión._

 _¿A quién quieres engañar?_

 _El viento no puede engañar al mar_

 _No importa si no puedo llamar tu atencion,_

 _Mi cálido viento,_

 _He jurado defenderte._

 _Incluso de aquellas personas que te acosan,_

 _No soy como ellas ¿acaso no lo vez?_

 _Contigo estoy al borde de la muerte,_

 _Pero también en un paraíso prohibido,_

 _Uno prohibido para cualquier ardido._

 _Uno exclusivo para nosotros dos._

 _Tu indiferencia me asfixia,_

 _Pero no me derriba._

 _No me inhiba,_

 _Hace más fuerte estos sentimientos._

 _Me tomas de los hombros, me pides que sea humana,_

 _Yo soy un ángel caído._

 _Un ángel que rompió sus alas_

 _Por tu amor insulso._

Termine de leer aquellos últimos versos del primer libro de Ito Eriko. Cada palabra, cada verso conjunto, me daba esa sensación de familiaridad, como si ya los hubiera leído o escuchado en alguna parte. No importaba cuantas obras te Ito-san leyera, me seguía pareciendo misteriosa, profunda y confusa. No había duda de que tenía talento y transmitía sus sentimientos, pero…algo no me cuadraba con su forma de escribir, parecía, ¿dolida seria la palabra? No lo sabía describir, los escritores son almas incomprendidas, o eso decía mi madre.

Suspire y cerré con delicadeza ese libro. Vi el reloj de pared, Tsubasa-chan aun no me marcaba para ir a la junta y yo aun estaba acostada en el sofá. Al menos ya tenía puesta mi ropa para dicha ocasión, pero eso no quitaba que estaba completamente aburrida. ¿Qué haría? Honoka-chan había tenido que quedarse tarde trabajando junto con Nico-chan, le había marcado a Tsubasa-chan pero estaba apurada con la entrevista y algo dijo de que Erena-chan la estaba golpeando contra el escritorio, mi última opción era Kayochan pero me fallo porque se fue a ver a sus padres el resto del fin de semana. No tuve de otra más que quedarme releyendo los libros de Ito Eriko, lo cual me hace preguntarme él como es, ¿seria alta o bajita? ¿Tendrá el cabello de un color particular? ¿Será seria o muy alegre? Puedo decir por lo que escribe que su personalidad no debe ser muy extrovertida y a lo mejor no tiene muchos amigos… Solo espero que se cierre el contrato con ella y que las demás puedan estar tranquilas.

El sonido de mi celular me hizo salir de mis cavilaciones- ¿Quién será? –vi el verificador, era mi madre quien llamaba, obviamente conteste.

-¡Kotori! ¿Cómo estas, hija? –Saludo mi alegre madre- Adivino, estas acostada en el sofá sin nada mejor que hacer

-¿Qué comes que adivinas? , no tengo junta hasta más tarde, ¿Qué tal estas tu? –le pregunte con una leve sonrisa en mis labios.

-Mejor que tu al parecer, ¿Qué tal si vienes a mi casa?

-Ahora me toca a mí adivinar. ¿Llego Nishikino-san, y quieres que vaya y la salude? –reí levemente al escuchar silencio en la otra línea.

Después de ese silencio, mi madre rio levemente-Digna hija mía, estas en lo cierto Keiko-chan vino y dijo que te quería ver, ¿Qué dices, vienes?

-Claro, tengo ganas de ver a la mujer que me regalaba esos deliciosos dulces de niña –con una sonrisa más amplia, me levante del sofá y me encamine a la salida de mi apartamento- llegare como en treinta minutos, ¿si?

-No hay problema, pero Dios, hija, ya cómprate un auto, que no ganas tan mal como para no tener uno –mi mamá bufo.

-Lo sé, pero es un gasto innecesario, sabes que me gusta caminar –solté una risa mas sonora y salí de mi departamento.

-Aunque te regañe no me haras caso, ¿verdad? –Su contestación fue mi risa- pero bien, ve con cuidado, ¿si?

-Entendido –corte la llamada y me enfoque en seguir mi camino.

Si era sincera, desde que me levante, sentí algo extraño, como si algo fuera a pasar. No entendía el porqué, ni tampoco le di importancia a ese sentimiento de preocupación, solo seguí delante de camino a la casa de mi mamá.

La ciudad había cambiado mucho, desde el parque hasta las zonas más lejanas del centro. Todo seguía un constante curso, al igual que las demás y yo.

-Algun día, solo algun día, se que vendrás a ver estos cambios conmigo, Umi-chan –murmure con una mirada nostalgia al ver mi amada ciudad- estaremos juntas, te lo prometo.

 _En la casa de las Minami_

-¡Hija! –Grito mi madre con alegría al momento de verme en la puerta- pasa, pasa.

-También me alegra verte –le dije con una sonrisa y me adentre en mi vieja casa- ¿Ya llego Nishikino-san?

-Claro, Keiko-chan acaba de llegar –comento con esa sonrisa nostálgica.

-Me alegro por ti –deje mi bolsa en el perchero y me encamine con mi mamá hasta la sala.

Mi progenitora soltó una risita- Trajo a su hija, ¿quieres conocerla?

-¿Uhm? –Ladeé la cabeza inocentemente- ¿Por fin voy a conocer la misteriosa hija de Nishikino-san?

-El placer es todo mío, Minami-san.

Aquella voz pertenecía a la que yo suponía que era la hija de Nishikino-san que se encontraba al lado de uno de los sofás de la sala. La verdad, era tal y como me la imaginaba. Digo, su madre es hermosa, es obvio que la hija también iba a ser igual o más bella. Su cabello era aun mas rojizo que el de su madre, ojos rasgados de color amatista, tez levemente bronceada, una cara fina y bien cotoneada. La verdad, la chica es una belleza por donde la quiera ver.

-¿Usted es la hija de Minami-san, verdad? –inquirió la pelirroja de manera educada.

-En efecto, soy Minami Kotori, un placer –le conteste con ese mismo tono educado.

-Nishikino, Nishikino Maki –contesto cortésmente.

-No sean tan formales chicas, no estamos en una reunión de trabajo, aunque Kotori parezca que si está en una –esa era la voz de Keiko-san que había sido de no sé dónde y se había posicionado al lado de su hija.

-Es que me preparaba para una junta que tengo más tarde –hable con una sonrisa- ¿Tu que opinas de la formalidad, Maki-san?

-Me disculpo, pero no estoy acostumbrada a tratar así a las personas –puede que quisiera parecer dura, pero pude vislumbrar un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas.

-¿Y si solo me llamas por mi nombre o algo así? –le sugerí con la misma sonrisa que parecía ponerla nerviosa.

-Lo pensare, solo eso puedo hacer- tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a moverlo- pero tú puedes decirme como quieras, ¿entendido? -agrego con ese mismo sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué tal si nos sentamos a platicar? –propuso mi mamá.

Las tres asentimos con la cabeza y nos sentamos a conversar.

No me entere de mucho, la mayoría de los chismes que traía Keiko-san eran los que me había contado mi mamá.

La pelirroja menor no aportaba mucho, es más, incluso parecía ignorarnos. Pero me había enterado de que Maki-san era pianista y cantante, y que estaba buscando un compañero para su próximo disco para tener más popularidad, pues apenas estaba empezando su carrera.

-¿Y si te digo que puedo ayudarte con tu problema? -ella me vio con la ceja, como si digiera alguna incoherencia.

-¿Es enserio?-me pregunto con ese tono de "mas vale que me digas la verdad, o te mato".

-Si, ¿te suena el nombre de Yuki Anju? -al momento de pronunciar su nombre, Maki-san abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿C-conoces a Yuki Anju? -me alegra que el nombre de Anju-chan la ponga así de nerviosa.

-Si, es mi amiga -afirme con una clara sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿P-pero como?

-Es hora de que nuestras niñas hablen de negocios -dijo Keiko-san. Y sin darle tiempo a mi mamá de responder, se la llevo a un lugar desconocido.

-Que les vaya bien -reí levemente y volví a ver a la pelirroja- ¿En que estábamos?

-Por favor, Minami-san, ayúdeme, si llego a hacer un disco o alguna aparición con Yuki-san, yo...yo

No pude mas reír, pero no con burla, si no porque me parecía tierna. Una chica tan ruda como ella en esa actitud de niña pequeña, con ese leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y sus ojos de suplica, era algo que no pasaba todos los días.

-Tal vez te pueda ayudar si...

-¿Si que? ¡Dímelo y lo haré!

¡Que tierna!

-Quiero que me digas por mi nombre -pedí con firmeza, pero sin parecer agresiva.

-¿E-eh? -quedó boquiabierta ante mi petición.

-¿Es mucho pedir? -ladeé la cabeza con inocencia, coloque mi mano sobre mi mejilla- nuestras madres son amigas, nosotras deberíamos serlo también, sólo pido que nos tratemos como tal.

-¿S-solo eso? -seguía sin creérselo- ¿no me estas tomando el pelo?

-No tendría porque, no jugaría con algo tan importante, es tu carrera de la que estamos hablando -hable de manera seria.

-Ya, ya entiendo -parece que mi forma de hablar la termino por convencer- te lo agradezco, Kotori.

Me decepcione... ¡Pensé que diría mi nombre con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas!

-No hay de que, Maki-chan -le Sonreí, vi en mi celular un mensaje de Tsubasa-chan, ya era hora de la junta- ¿Que tal si vamos de una vez? Anju-chan debería estar en la compañía –me levante del sofá.

Al igual que yo, ella se puso de pie-¿Ahora? ¿No es muy pronto? No me gustaría molestarte, debes estar ocupada -comenzó a hablar un tanto nerviosa.

No culpo su nerviosismo, ¿cuantas veces puede llegar una persona a cumplir tu sueño? Y más si es cantar con Yuki Anju, una de las cantantes más famosas.

-No es problema, vamos -me encamine a la puerta.

-¿No deberíamos despedirnos? -escuche su voz atrás de mi espalda.

-Nop, créeme, nuestras madres necesitan un tiempo a solas -solté una leve risita al ver la cara de inocencia de Maki-chan. Pobre chica, aún no se imagina la relación de nuestras madres.

Al salir de la casa, me había quedado pensando, ¿como nos iríamos? Yo podía irme caminando ¿y Maki-chan?

-Vamos Kotori, yo te llevo -se ofreció como si me leyera la mente.

-Oh no es problema, puedo caminar y...

-Hey, no es problema, ¿que me cuesta ayudarte cuando ya me estás haciendo un enorme favor? -agrego con una leve sonrisa que la hacía ver tan adorable- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

-A Diamond corporation –dije mientras la seguía hasta su auto.

-¿Diamond corporation? Que curioso…-se quedo pensando un momento.

-¿Por? –volví a ladear mi cabeza.

-Es que una amiga mía tiene una junta en ese lugar junto con sus socias –al momento de llegar a su auto me abrió la puerta del copiloto y se dirigió a la del piloto- que pequeño es el mundo.

-Gracias –agradecí el gesto y me metí en el auto- ¿tu amiga, a que ahora tiene la junta? –pregunte al momento en el que ella había entrado al auto.

-No lo sé, solo me dijo que tenía la junta, mas no la hora –se encogió de los hombros y se puso el cinturón de seguridad, acción que yo también imite- Puede ser algo extraña –logre ver una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Reí levemente- ¿Siempre te expresas de tus amigos de esa manera? –Mi risa se intensifico al ver su cara de confusión- te expresas de tu amiga como si la quisieras mas allá de una amistad.

-E-eso no es cierto –desvió la mirada apenada- E-es solo, que ella es como una hermana mayor para mi…es todo…

-¿Cómo tu hermana mayor? –Sonreí divertida- ¿a poco le dices: " One-chan~ arrópame en la noche, duerme conmigo One-chan~ quiero tu calor~"? –termine de decir esa frase con un tono juguetón, y el sonrojo de mi acompañante no se hizo esperar, ¡parecía un gran tomate!

-¡Y-yo no digo eso! –Grito sumamente nervioso- ¡S-solo es como una hermana para mi, nada de eso! –Reí ante su excusa- ¡No te rías, Kotori!

-Lo siento, lo siento, pero me es inevitable no molestarte~

-A-ahora tu eres la extraña –tomo un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a girarlo sobre su dedo- No es lo que parece, ella es una amiga muy cercana, es todo –un suspiro había salido de sus labios.

-Ya, ya, no te pongas roja, Maki-chan~

Nego con la cabeza y se dispuso a manejar hasta nuestro destino.

En lo que andábamos de camino, no pude evitar verla con más detalle. Como dije anterior mente, no me sorprende su bella apariencia, es como me la imaginaba, incluso podía visualizármela cada vez que mi mamá la describía.

-¿No necesitas saber la dirección del lugar? –le pregunte al verla tan segura en el volante.

-No en realidad- contesto con una leve sonrisa- fui a llevar a unas amigas esta mañana para que supieran donde estaba el lugar.

-¿Fuiste a dejar a tu One-sama~? –inquirí juguetonamente.

-Y-ya para, Kotori –de nuevo sus mejillas se tornaban sonrosadas- solo es mi amiga casi hermana, solo eso.

-¿Entonces porque esa sonrisa al mencionarla? –mi sonrisa se ensancho al verla sonrojada- porque das a entender que te gusta~

-N-no es eso –dio vuelta en la avenida y suspiro- ella es especial, pero no de esa manera.

-¿Entonces?

-Ella, yo la conocí hace varios años. El día que la vi, estaba desecha, como si la hubieran aplastado. –dijo aquellas amargas palabras suavemente, como si le pesara recordarlas- Pero, en vez de llorar, solo me sonreía como si nada hubiera pasado por su vida. En el fondo se que estaba destrozada, solo una vez la vi llorar por eso que la daño, ese día jamás lo olvidare, porque prometí cuidarla de cualquier mal que la asechara.

-¿Qué fue lo que le paso? –no soy chismosa, solo me dio curiosidad.

-No puedo decirlo, lo lamento –su dura voz se había suavizado para pedir disculpas.

-No es problema, entiendo –sonreí y la continúe viendo- pero tiene suerte de tenerte como su amiga, es como si fueras su príncipe de escarlata armadura –en vez de sonrojarse, solo hizo una leve mueca en los labios.

-En un momento lo fui, pero…ahora tiene a otra persona.

-¿Otra persona? –ladee la cabeza con duda.

-Ella…-las palabras no le salían de la boca- ella sale con una chica.

-Oh, ¿y la trata bien? –volví a preguntar, no entendía su reacción, tal vez la pareja de su amiga era una abusadora y no podía decirlo.

-¿No te molesta? –me vio en cuanto tuvimos luz roja en el semáforo.

-Por que debería –mi cabeza seguía ladeada por la confusión- no le veo el problema. Sean hombres con mujeres, hombres con hombres, o mujeres con mujeres, lo que importa son los sentimientos.

-Eso no me lo esperaba –parecía perpleja por mis pensamientos- me alegra que pienses así –sonrió levemente- pensé que lo tomarías mal, algunas personas lo hacen.

-Entiendo, es normal pensar eso –solté una leve risita- no soy quien para criticar cuando aun sigo enamorada de mi mejor amiga –ahora era yo quien portaba esa tristeza en la mirada.

-¿Enamorada de…?

No logro terminar su frase cuando los autos detrás de nosotras ya le estaban apresurando para que se moviera pues el semáforo ya estaba en verde.

-Pero que groseros –bufo y puso en marcha el auto.

-Si…

Ni yo le volví a preguntar sobre su amiga, ni ella me pregunto sobre la mía. No sé si fue la mirada que tenia o la manera tan forzada en la que le estaba contestando. Me sentí tan mal, Maki-chan solo quería ser amable aunque le costara admitirlo y yo le contestaba así.

Entonces inicie una conversación, aunque tonta, pues trataba de las alpacas y su evolución mítica y de cómo algun día van a conquistar al mundo. Pero al menos el trayecto fue más agradable que hace unos minutos.

Cuando iba en la mejor parte de mi anécdota de cómo Honoka-chan había entrado al zoológico para traerme esa alpaca de peluche que tanto quería, ya habíamos llegado a la empresa, aparcamos en el estacionamiento. Sonriendo salí del auto, tuve que tomar a Maki-chan de la mano para que pudiera caminar, parecía impresionada por el lugar antes y después de entrar.

-Bienvenida a Diamond corporation -extendí mis brazos mientras caminaba por los inmensos pasillos del lugar-¿verdad que es un lugar hermoso?

-Lo es -hablo estupefacta- debo admitirlo, es un lugar hermoso.

-Si, todo gracias a su diseñadora -dije con mucho orgullo.

-Tiene mucho talento, ¿quien es?

-Oh pues -me detuve en mí andar y le sonreí- esa es...

-¡Mi querida Kotori-chan~! -grito una fina voz.

Esa voz era de la mujer que veníamos a buscar, Yuki Anju con un hermoso vestido formal de color morado.

-An-chan~ -dije con cariño ese apodo.

-Oh, oh, ¿que paso? -al acercarse a mi arqueo la ceja con una sonrisa- solo me dices así cuando quieres algo.

-Me conoces bien -reí levemente. De reojo vi a mi acompañante pelirroja que parecía nerviosa- ¿tienes tiempo?

-Muy poco -soltó un suspiro, se veía cansada.

-¿Todo bien? -pregunte preocupada.

-No en realidad, tengo un problema -antes de que pudiera preguntar, ella volvió a suspirar- aparentemente necesitó un pianista nuevo, el que tenia acaba de renunciar. Y todo porque consiguió otro contrato, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Necesitó grabar hoy, no puedo atrasarlo.

-Creo que te puedo ayudar -al igual que Maki-chan, ella también me vio dudosa- quiero presentarte a Nishikino Maki -con el brazo la saque de mi espalda donde estaba oculta- ella es una gran pianista y...

-¿Sabes tocar el piano? -indagó la mayor con una mirada seria a la menor. Olvidaba que tan estricta podía ser Anju-chan con su trabajo.

-S-si -contesto nerviosa. Y no la culpó.

-¿Van gohg, se corto la oreja o solo el lóbulo? -pregunto cruzándose de brazos- Sonata Claro de Luna ¿Quien la escribió?

-Solo el lóbulo. La sonata claro de luna la escribió Julie Guicciardi -su nerviosismo había desaparecido, ahora había hablado con confianza.

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con una audición?

-¿Tocas tercero de Rachmaninoff?

-En efecto.

-Con eso me basta -volvió su encantadora sonrisa y la tomo de la mano- ¡Nos vamos, bye bye Kotori-chan!

Sin que la pelirroja pudiera decir algo, Anju-chan ya se la había llevado.

-Al menos las dos salieron ganando -las vi irse y no pude más que sonreír.

Ahora solo faltaba la junta, tenía que correr hasta la oficina de Tsubasa-chan y ver en que les podía ayudar para los preparativos.

La verdad, estaba orgullosa de mi misma, jamás me había visto como una persona exitosa o como parte de algo importante, pero en esos momento, estaba feliz de todos mis avances, solo hacía falta...

-Oh por Dios...

A lo lejos, a varios metros de mí, una cabellera azul se veía en la lejanía. Esa postura, esa piel, ¡esos ojos marrones! ¡Era Umi-chan!

No podía fallar esta vez, mi corazón no podía equivocarse, era ella. Poco a poco me acerque, lentamente, con la mentalidad de que no fuera una ilusión como en otras veces. Pero no era así, no desaparecía, seguía hay, sin moverse, solo veía su celular.

-Umi-chan...-Cuando ya faltaban unos veinte metros para poder lanzarme en sus brazos...una mujer se apareció, se lanzo en sus brazos y le plantó un beso en los labios.

Quise que Umi-chan la rechazara, que mostrara enojo, pero fue todo lo contrario...mi corazón se rompió cuando la tomo de la cintura y le correspondió el beso con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no...

Quería lanzarme sobre esa mujer, romperle la cara y alejarla de mi querida Umi-chan, ¡pero solo corrí como una cobarde! Huí sin mirar atrás, me fui, dejando el corazón destrozado...

 _ **Después de un millón de años, por fin actualizo ese fic…Si soy sincera, me cuesta escribirlo, solo en momentos específicos es cuando salen las ideas para escribirlo. Al menos ya está este capítulo, de aquí, las cosas se tornaran interesantes (según yo n_nU)**_

 _ **Sé que la reacción de Maki con Kotori fue demasiado simple, pero dejen que las cosas se pongan interesantes, Kotori va a necesitar una aliada cercana a Umi si quiere recuperarla.**_

 _ **¿Qué opinan? ¿Quién puede ser la novia de Umi?**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, Ya saben: dudas, críticas o alguna cosa por favor no duden en comentarlo. Sus reviews alimentan la creatividad de cualquier escritor, así que regalen aunque sea un review a cada historia que lean en sus hermosas vidas.**_

 _ **Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización~ n_n**_


End file.
